object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassette Tape
Cassette Tape was a male contestant in Object Connects. He's a member of The Firey Melons from the start. He's eliminated from the game in Make A Shot. Appearance Cassette Tape is a dark gray cassette tape with a white sticker in the upper middle of his face, contenting the red and black line, an in and out with squares, and a red square with a letter "A." In What Camp: Part 2, Cassette Tape's body is now lighter than his first body design. Cassette Tape's body is more simplistic than his first two designs, created by UltraJacob2016. For starters, he loses his letters, including his "A" on top of his head, and he also loses the lines that are on top of his face, including the shapes that are around Cassette Tape. The gradient is gone, making Cassette Tape's body pure gray color. Despite being eliminated, Cassette Tape appears in the third intro with a new body design. His outlines become bigger and the holes underneath the body return but more circular. His tape on his face becomes more simplistic, removing the outlines from the square parts. His eyes is no longer white. Personality Cassette Tape is a strategic man. Very strategic indeed. He's very skillful, more uppity, and more hardworking than the rest of the contestants. He's a guy who helps his partner to win the challenge even if that partner didn't follow his rules perfectly. However, he can sometimes be a little fussy and gives a nerve to the host, and he starts complaining about some of the challenges the host comes up with and the twists it happens. But, just because he complains it, it doesn't mean he's going to quit. Even if the host refuses to change it, he still competes it, but he's not happy with it. The reason Cassette joins the game because he wants to prove everyone, including the viewers that skillful contestants like himself, will win the game more than the contestants that lack skill and only here to be funny. However, that makes him an easy target to be eliminated. A lot of contestants think that Cassette Tape is a very annoying and a whining contestant and mind ruin Object Connects. So much so, they wanted him to be gone immediately. However, that doesn't stop him. He continues to trust his partner, as well as the other groups, to understand the plans he makes and the challenges the host makes. He even asks questions to his partner about the challenge. He doesn't want to do the challenge that was disorganized. He needs answers just to follow it. His trait is that he likes reading the book. In his alone time, he sits and continues to read the pages where he left up. In the challenges, however, if his partner asks him a question about the book he reads, he's starting to get distracted and told the partner about every detail about the story and the characters from the book. That causes him to be placed lower, so he promises to himself to focus on the game, and everyone to not tell him about the book again. In Make A Shot, its reveal that the reason why Cassette Tape said 9 teams and 18 contestants in What Camp: Part 1 and What Camp: Part 2 respectively because he didn't count both Circle and Thing due to their appearance. This scene shows how despises, rude, and racist Cassette Tape is toward some people who look different and out of place. Being one of the most intelligent and aware contestants in the game, it surprises that Cassette Tape will going to say that. In the same episode, Cassette Tape pretends to follower Journal's games and asks her to get some rocks, pretending that they were magical. Cassette Tape knew that Journal won't listen to him so he "plays" along which he said that he's not really playing. Trivia *Cassette Tape and Journal were the first contestants to be paired together. *In What Camp: Part 1 and What Camp: Part 2, its revealed that Cassette Tape didn't count Circle and Thing because they don't consider to be objects. *Both he and Candle were the only ones to be eliminated by Flashlight. *Cassette Tape is one of the two contestants to have white eyes instead of black eyes.This was intentional because you cannot see his eyes if they were black due to his gray color. **Coincidentally, both of them are electronics. ***This was only happen in The PowerPoint Era as his eyes will later turn back to black as the show moves to Animate. *Cassette Tape isn't a fan of all holidays unlike everyone in the show. However, the only exception is Christmas but that doesn't mean he likes that holiday. One of the points for Christmas is to give something what the person wants, so perhaps Cassette Tape must've followed that point entirely. **He's the only one to not wear his Halloween costume. *Cassette Tape is the only contestant to be a tape recorder. *Both Cassette Tape and Journal are supposed to be counterparts to each other despite being placed on the same team in What Camp: Part 1. Category:Male Category:Limbs Category:Leaders Category:Voiced By UpArrow Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Eliminated